A Haunting in Malibu
by snheetah
Summary: Lily and Miley are alone for three days but ghost activities happen in Miley's house. Will the girls be able to survive it or will one of them die?
1. Bye Dad

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the show 'A Haunting.' I got his idea for a fanfiction when I was watching 'A Haunting.'**

* * *

Miley and Lily were excited today. Miley's father was going away to visit some relatives and Jackson was away in collage.

Miley and Lily finally had the chance to stay home alone together and have a two girls party.

"Are you sure you don't want to come bud?" Robby asked Miley.

"Dad," Miley said as she carried his luggage downstairs, "we talked about this. I go with you and see some relatives and I will have a one-hundred percent chance of getting pushed down the well by Luanne again."

"Yeah and no offense," Lily began, "but I have heard a lot of stories of your relatives that I don't want to know. Including the new ones."

"Okay," Robby said as he was outside on the front porch. "Just remember—"

"Don't open the door to strangers, always take the keys with you so you won't get locked out of the house, carry a cell phone, etcetera, etcetera," Miley finished. "Bye dad."

"Bye Mr. Stewart," Lily waved at him.

"Bye. See ya'll in three days," Robby said to them as he drove away from the house.

Once he was out of sight Lily and Miley looked at each other and smiled.

"PAR-TAY!" they said happily as they ran inside.

"So what do you want to do?" Lily asked Miley.

"I was thinking that at nighttime we should watch scary movies," Miley suggested, "we some in boxes when we first moved and they haven't been opened since then."

"Awesome," Lily said excitedly.

"Cool, let me go upstairs to the attic and get them," Miley said as she ran upstairs and went into the attic.

She ran to a box that was labeled 'movies'. She saw a spider on the box that was acting strange. It was wobbling while crawling.

"You see what too much insect blood does to you buddy?" Miley asked the spider as she blew on it and it flew away.

Miley opened the box and dumped it on the floor. Movies were scattered everywhere and she chose which ones her and Lily would like to see. After a few minutes, Miley gathered the movies and took them downstairs. She saw Lily talking on the phone with Oliver.


	2. The Photograph

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the show 'A Haunting.' I got his idea for a fanfiction when I was watching 'A Haunting.'**

* * *

"Hey how was Oliver?" Miley asked Lily.

"Oh he was fine. He said that he is having fun on tour and really misses us. Especially me," Lily told her.

"Lily," Miley said, "of course he will miss you."

"I know," Lily said.

"Okay so I got some scary ones that will scare our pants off," Miley said.

"Ooh and they are terrifying," Lily said as she went through them. "What's this?"

"What?" Miley asked as she saw Lily holding something. It was a photograph.

"Hmm," Miley said, "maybe they were the owners that used to live in this house before us."

The photograph was old and it was black and white also. It has a little girl, a woman, and a man, and they were all smiling for the camera.

"I love that little girl's dress," Lily said, "really cute."

"Yeah I've never noticed this photograph before until today," Miley said.

"Maybe there are more stuff in your attic about this family," Lily said.

"Let's go," Miley said as the two girls went upstairs to the attic.

Miley and Lily threw everything around them. After hours of searching the girls found absolutely nothing.

"Well that's really strange," Lily suddenly breathed as they were putting the stuff back into the boxes.

"Yeah," Miley said. She really wanted to know more about the previous family.


	3. The Little Girl

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the show 'A Haunting' or 'Friday the 13th' I got his idea for a fanfiction when I was watching 'A Haunting.'**

* * *

When it was ten o'clock, Miley and Lily sat in the living room munching on popcorn and their eyes were glued to the television. They were watching Friday the 13th.

Lily and Miley both squealed when the massacres happened.

"This is the scariest movie of all time," Miley yelled.

"So cool," Lily yelled.

There was suddenly a noise upstairs. Miley turned her head and looked at the second floor.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Lily.

"What?" Lily asked not taking her eyes off the television.

"There was a noise upstairs," Miley said as she got up. "I'm going to go check it. be right back."

"Uh-huh," Lily said.

Miley walked upstairs and opened the bathroom door. Everything was fine in there. She went to Jackson's room and everything was fine there. She went into her father's bedroom and everything was fine there also. When Miley went to her room, she saw that everything was in order but she a saw a little girl figure sitting on the floor playing with something.

"H-hello," Miley stammered.

The little girl turned her head.

_Aren't you a cute thing_ Miley thought. "Who are you?" Miley asked the little girl.

"Amanda," the little girl said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watch out," Amanda warned her in an echo-like voice. "Watch out for her. She killed me," then the girl disappeared.

Miley stood there. Frozen and pale in the face. She let out a scream.


	4. Scared

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the show 'A Haunting'**

* * *

"Miley! Miley!" Lily said to Miley.

Miley woke up and found herself on her bed

"What happened?" Miley asked Lily.

"You were screaming," Lily said, "and then you fainted. What did you see?"

"I saw a little girl," Miley said, "she was sitting right there," she pointed to where the little girl was sitting.

"Then what happened?" Lily asked.

"She talked to me and then all of a sudden she disappeared like that," Miley said as she snapped her fingers.

"Maybe the movie must've scared you or something," Lily said, "there are no such things as ghosts."

"Yeah I know that," Miley said, "but then how do you explain me seeing a figure of a little girl?"

"Maybe you were having hallucinations," Lily said.

"I am not crazy," Miley said, "I know what I saw."

The girls headed downstairs and sat on the couch.

There was suddenly a noise upstairs that scared both Lily and Miley.

"Did you hear that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Miley said.

"Get back here," a distant woman's voice said.

"No mommy stop! Stop!" a distant little girl's voice said.

There was suddenly screaming.

"You killed him!" the little girl's voice screeched.

Miley and Lily ran upstairs. They heard the noise in Miley's room. Lily opened the door and there was nobody in there. Nobody but an open window blowing warm air into the room.

Miley turned around and saw the little girl apparition. The little girl was covered in blood and her eyes were watery. Miley screamed.

"What?" Lily said as she jumped.

"I saw her," Miley said, "the little girl was right there!" she pointed to the wall. "She was covered in blood. I can't take it anymore let's go downstairs," Miley grabbed Lily's arm and they ran downstairs.

Miley and Lily hid in front of the sofa and covered their bodies with blankets. They still heard noises from upstairs but Miley and Lily tried to not think to what was going to happen to them sooner or later.


	5. Worst Nightmare coming True

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the show 'A Haunting'**

* * *

The next morning, Miley and Lily woke up.

"I had the worst nightmare," Miley said.

"Yeah me too," Lily said. She felt the carpet and it was wet.

Miley got up to go to the kitchen and she slipped. "Why is there water everywhere?" she asked as she slowly got up and shook her hands.

"I'll check upstairs," Lily said. She went upstairs and heard water running from Miley's bathroom. She opened the door and saw that the bathroom was flooded and that the sink was left on full blast and it was clogged with towels. Lily ran to the sink and shut it off and took the towel out also.

Suddenly the bathroom door slammed behind her. That scared Lily so much. She ran to open it but it didn't open.

"Miley!" Lily yelled while pounding on the door. "MILEY!" she banged harder and then kicked the door.

She turned around and saw figure in the mirror of a woman with no head.

"MILEYYYYYYYYY!" Lily screamed.

Miley heard her best friend's screams and ran upstairs. She opened the bathroom door and saw Lily standing there screaming.

Miley grabbed her. "What's wrong?"

"It—I—you—was—what?" Lily babbled. She was extremely white in the face.

Miley helped her go downstairs.


	6. History

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the show 'A Haunting'**

* * *

"I saw a woman carrying an ax. She had no head!" Lily yelled at Miley.

"That's it," Miley said as she got the phone.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked her.

"I'm going to call help," Miley said, "the paranormal people."

Miley talked on the phone with them and then shut it off.

"What did they say?" Lily asked.

"The guy said that we should meet him at four o'clock and give him pictures to see it," Miley told her.

At four, the girls arrived to the place and met up with the guy.

"Rico?" Miley and Lily said at the same time.

"Hey-o," Rico said, "it was you two that called right?" he said.

"Are you a paranormal investigator?" Lily asked him.

"No," Rico said, "I own the company. What do you want?"

"My house is haunted," Miley told him.

"Yeah," Rico said sarcastically.

"Please Rico," Lily said, "she's telling the truth. I saw a ghost of a head-less woman carrying an ax."

"And I saw a ghost of a little girl covered in blood," Miley said.

"What's in it for me?" Rico asked.

"A date with Hannah and Lola," Miley said.

"What?" Lily yelled.

"Do you want to get rid of those ghosts or not?" Miley asked her.

"Yeah, but isn't that a little much?" Lily asked.

"I panicked okay," Miley told her.

"Deal," Rico said. "Do you have any pictures of the ghosts?"

"No," Lily said as she took out the photograph, "but Miley found a picture of a family."

Rico took it. "Whoa!"

"What?" Miley asked.

"There's a story behind this family," Rico said.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"This picture was taken in 1924. This woman," he said as he pointed to the lady in the picture, "killed her husband and daughter with an ax. Then she decapitated herself after that."

Lily and Miley's eyes were wide open.

"So technically you saw the woman's and girl's ghost," Rico explained. "Since the mother is a killer you have a lot of negative energy in your house and it has to get out of there immediately or one of you is going to get killed."

"When are you coming?" Lily asked.

"Tonight," Rico said, "but that's going to cost you."

"No," Lily said.

"Fine," Miley said, "dinner with Hannah and Lola."

"Yes," Rico said.

Lily hit her head.


	7. Exorcism

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the show 'A Haunting'**

* * *

At night the paranormal people came to Miley's house and they were carrying a lot of equipment. A priest was with them also.

"What's the point of bringing in a priest?" Lily asked Rico.

"He will exorcise the house and make the demon go back to where it belongs," he told her.

"What about the girl?" Miley asked.

"The little girl is going to go into the light," he told her.

One of the men was holding on EMF to detect any ghost activity going on into the living room. "There's not much ghost activity in this room. Where did you see the ghosts last time?" he asked.

"In my bedroom," Miley said.

"And in the bathroom," Lily said.

Everyone headed upstairs and put up the cameras in the bathroom and in Miley's bedroom.

"OW!" Lily yelled and everyone turned and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"My arm kills," Lily answered as she put her hand on her arm. After a few seconds she took her hand away and saw that it was covered in blood.

"Oh my God," Miley said looking at Lily's hand. "Lily you've been scratched."

"The ghost is getting fiercer," the priest said.

Then suddenly the ghost of a little girl appeared.

"There it is," Miley said as she pointed to the girl.

"In the name of God and the son of the Holy Spirit take good care of this girl and tae her back where she belongs," the priest said as he flashed the cross in front of the girl ghost.

There was a flash of white light and all of s sudden the little girl was gone.

There was suddenly a demonic laughter going around the room. Miley and Lily clung onto each other.

"In the name of God and the son of the Holy Spirit," the priest recited as he threw holy water around Miley's bedroom. "Protect this home from evil."

The lights around the room began to flicker rapidly. There was heavy screaming into the atmosphere and the room began to shake.

"IN THE NAME OF GOD AND THE SON OF THE HOLY SPIRIT!" the priest yelled. "LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND IT'S RESIDENTS ALONE AND GO BACK TO THE DEVIL HIMSELF!"

Suddenly there was no more screaming and the lights were back on.

"It's gone," the priest said to Miley and Lily who were extremely white in the face.

Miley couldn't believe it. She thought she was going to suffer from a heart attack. "Thank goodness," she finally said catching her breath, "thank you so much."

"My pleasure child," the priest said. "Keep these for safety. God bless you both," he said to Miley and Lily as he handed Miley the bible, the cross, and the holy water.

Then Rico, the priest, and the paranormal people left the house and Miley and Lily were finally alone.


	8. Possessed

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the show 'A Haunting'**

* * *

"Thank goodness we got rid of those ghosts right Lily?" Miley said as she closed the door and faced Lily.

Lily looked at her.

"What?" Miley asked.

"There is no Lily. It's me," Lily said in a demonic voice.

Miley screamed and ran upstairs. Lily ran after her.

As Lily chased Miley she swung an ax that she was holding around but she missed Miley and hit the wall.

"Stop it!" Miley yelled. "Leave her alone!" Miley ducked the blow from the ax as it hit the wall.

Miley quickly grabbed Lily's arm and pushed her downstairs. The ax fell along with Lily and she was wounded on the shoulder by a small deep cut from the ax.

Lily screamed.

"I'm really sorry," Miley yelled as tears formed in her eyes. She wanted to go downstairs and help her best friend but she knew that would be dangerous.

Lily's body got up quickly and ran upstairs after Miley. Miley ran as quickly as possible and closed the bathroom door.

"In the name of God and the son of the Holy Spirit," she said as she read from the bible and threw holy water around the bathroom.

Lily broke the door down with the ax.

"Get away from my best friend's body you demon!" Miley yelled at Lily as she threw holy water in her and showed her the cross.

"HAIL MARY FULL OF GRACE THE LORD IS WITH THEE!" Miley screamed.

The lights were blinking rapidly and the room was shaking more and more and Lily was screaming.

"BLEST ART THOU AMONGST WOMEN AND BLEST IT IS THE FRUIT OF THY WOMB JESUS!" Miley yelled.

Lily was screaming as Miley threw more and more holy water on her and flashed the cross again.

Lily tried to jump on Miley but she collapsed on the bathroom floor.

"Lily?" Miley asked.

Lily's body just lay there. Miley gathered the body in her arms. Lily was really pale.

_Was the ghost really gone_? Miley asked herself. "Lily," Miley said again. She checked Lily's pulse and felt that it was beating rapidly.

Miley took out her call phone and called 911. The ambulance quickly came and took Lily to the hospital and Miley went also.

Miley waited impatiently in the waiting room as the doctors were inside the operating room, fixing Lily's wound.

As Miley was waiting some doctors come out of the room.

"How is she?" Miley asked.

"She's fine," the doctor told her. "She just passed out from lack of hydration and loss of blood but in any cases nothing life-threatening."

"Oh," Miley said relieved.

"We'll send her when she is ready," he told her.

"Okay," Miley said as the police took her back home.

Miley arrived to her house. This was the last place she wanted to be after what had happened. She saw Lily's bloodstains on the spot where she fell down the stairs. Miley plopped down on the couch exhausted. She turned her head to the right and saw Lily!


	9. What happened to Miley?

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the show 'A Haunting'**

* * *

Miley ran and opened the door for her.

"Lily," Miley said as she hugged her.

"Miley," Lily said as she hugged her back.

Then Lily got a feeling inside her and she roughly pushed Miley.

"You are going to die," Lily said to Miley in the demonic voice.

"Snap out of it!" Miley yelled at her.

"Lily pounced on Miley and they both fell on the carpet floor. Lily grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it on Miley's face.

Miley was thrashing around trying to push the pillow away from her face. "Stop it! Just stop! We never did anything to you!"

Lily ignored her and put the pillow on Miley's face.

Suddenly Miley stopped moving and Lily returned to herself again. When she did, she looked down at Miley and saw what she had done. She was shocked.

"Miley," she said as she shook her. "MILEY!" she looked at her hand and saw that she was carrying the pillow. She threw it and ran into the kitchen. She got some cold water and threw it on Miley.

Miley jumped and looked around her.

Lily ran and hugged her friend.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"The ghost was taking control of you again and it almost killed me," Miley told her.

"Miley I am so sorry," Lily told her.

"It wasn't you, it was that ghost," Miley said.

"Do you think it's gone?"

"No, it's still around."

The lights shut off and then came up again and Lily saw that Miley was nowhere to be seen.

"MILEY!" Lily screamed.


	10. Let's Stay at Rico's

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the show 'A Haunting'**

* * *

Lily didn't want to stay in the house by herself so she ran all the down to the beach. She had nowhere to go so she hid behind Rico's Shack.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said behind her.

Lily turned around and saw Rico as he jumped down.

"Hiding," Lily told him.

"Why?" Rico asked.

"From the ghost," Lily said.

"The exorcism didn't work?" Rico asked.

"Of course not," Lily said, "it took over my body which almost made me kill Miley and now I don't know where Miley is."

"I think I found her," Rico said as he looked up and saw Miley.

Lily appeared from behind the shack and she saw Miley also.

"Miley," Lily said as Miley turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked Lily.

"You disappeared when the lights went out," Lily told her.

"Yeah and I found myself in my bedroom. I was thinking how did I get up there until I knew that the ghost dragged me there," Miley said.

"I don't want to go back into the house," Lily said.

"Me neither, we have to stay somewhere else," Miley said. All of a sudden Lily and Miley looked at Rico.

"What are you looking at me for?" Rico asked them then he figured it out. "No way."

"Come on Rico, please," Miley begged, "have a heart. We could have died."

"If my parents were at home we wouldn't have any place for you to stay but they're not and neither is my brother and sister so you two are welcome to stay but there's a catch."

"Backstage tickets to a Hannah Montana concert," Miley told him.

Lily rolled her eyes. _Little devil_ she though.

"Okay then, deal. This way," Rico said as the girls followed him.

Miley looked around the beach to make sure that they weren't being followed. She had a strange feeling that they were being watched.


	11. Murder?

**I don't own Hannah Montana or 'A Haunting'**

* * *

"How long are you two going to stay here?" Rico asked Lily and Miley. They were in Rico's room.

"Until daddy gets back," Miley told him, "which is in one or two more days."

"So I'm stuck with you two," he said as he left the room.

"I can't believe this," Lily said, "he's being such a jerk. He's acting like it's not fine having two girls in his room."

The girls suddenly jumped as they heard a scream from downstairs and then a thud.

"What do you think happened?" Miley asked Lily.

"I don't know," Lily said, "let's go."

They left Rico's room and ran downstairs.

As they arrived downstairs Miley almost fell inside a hole but Lily caught her from falling.

"Where did that come from?" Miley asked as she looked at the hole.

"I don't know," Lily said, "where's Rico?"

"Down here!" Rico yelled from the hole.

"How did you get down there?" Miley yelled.

"I fell down," he yelled back.

"Can you get out?" Lily yelled.

"No I broke my leg," he answered.

"Lily'll come down there to help you. I'll go call the police," Miley said as she ran upstairs and Lily ran downstairs.

Lily arrived to the basement and ran to Rico. She helped him up.

"Ow," he said as she slowly stood up. "I can't stand." He sat back down.

"I'll go and get some ice, stay there," Lily told him as she ran.

"I have nowhere to go in this condition," he told her.

Lily arrived at the kitchen and took out some ice. She poured the ice in a plastic bag and wrapped it in some towels. She turned around a jumped. Miley was there.

"Miley don't do that," Lily told her. Miley was just starring at her with wide eyes.

"Miley?" Lily asked as she clapped her hands on her face.

Miley shook her head and came back to reality. "What are you doing here?" she asked Lily.

"I'm getting some ice for Rico," Lily answered. "What about you?"

"I don't even know," Miley said as she walked away.

"Didn't you say that you were going to call the police?' Lily asked her.

"Right," Miley said as she disappeared.

Lily ran down to the basement and put the ice on Rico's leg.

"Much better," he said.

"Do I even deserve a simple thank you?" Lily asked him.

"Fine thank you," he said sourly.

There was suddenly a high-pitched scream coming from upstairs.

"Miley!" Rico and Lily yelled at the same time.

Lily got up but Rico tugged her arm.

"We have to stay here," he told her.

"What? No. What about Miley?" Lily asked.

"The ghost must've followed us here. I don't think it knows that we are with Miley. She'll be fine," Rico convinced her.

There was another scream.

"Miley!" Lily yelled. "I don't care what you say, I'm going to help her and you can't stop me," she said as she ran upstairs. She ran into Rico's bedroom and found Miley collapsed on the bed. She was completely pale.

"Miley," Lily whispered as she shook her.

Miley immediately bolted up from the bed and she slowly turned her head and looked at Lily.

"Miley are you okay?" Lily asked her.

From behind her, Miley took out a sharp knife and stabbed Lily.

Luckily, Lily dodged it. "Oh no!" she yelled and ran downstairs.

Miley flew out of the house.

"Rico! Rico!" Lily yelled as she ran down the basement but Rico was nowhere to be seen.

"Lily help!" Rico yelled from upstairs.

"How did she do that?" Lily asked herself as she ran upstairs. When she got there she saw Rico pinned against the wall struggling for his life and Miley holding him by the throat and nearing in with the knife.

Lily grabbed Miley by the arm and spun her around. "I'm sorry I have to do this," she apologized as she punched Miley on the cheek making her and Rico drop.

"Rico run," Lily told him.

"What about you? And Miley?" he asked her.

"We'll be fine just get out of here," she told him and he limped as fast as he could out of the house.

"I can't believe the ghost followed us here," Lily said as she looked at Miley.

Miley quickly opened her eyes and grabbed Lily by the ankle making her fall on the floor too. Miley got on top of Lily putting the knife under her throat.

"Miley snap out of it!" Lily screamed. Lily gave her a kick on the gut making Miley wince in pain. Lily threw her on the floor and ran away.

Miley got up and ran after her and cornered her into the kitchen.

"Miley! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Lily screamed some more. "YOU'RE POSSESSED! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU ANYMORE!"

Miley ignored her best friend and began to wave the knife around in the around missing Lily with every swift movement.

Lily didn't even know what to do anymore so she grabbed a knife and blocked out Miley's attacks.

Miley was about to plant one on Lily's stomach but in a swift movement Lily took Miley arm and turned it in the other direction wounding Miley in the stomach. When Lily did that she was shocked.

Miley eyes were wide open as she came back into reality. "Lily?" she asked.

"Miley," Lily whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I should be sorry," Lily said.

Miley shook her head. "It wasn't your fault," she said as she clutched her stomach and kneeled down on the floor.

Lily ran to the phone and called 911.


	12. Dead

**I don't own Hannah Montana or 'A Haunting'**

* * *

The police quickly came and the paramedics helped Miley.

"Were you in the house?" the policeman asked Lily.

"Yes I was," Lily answered. "Miley was attacking me with a knife so I used a knife also but I didn't kill her with the knife. I just turned her arm and it went into her stomach."

"Do you know why she was attacking you?" the policeman asked her.

"She was possessed by an evil ghost who killed her family in the past," Lily explained.

"Are you sure about this kid?" the officer asked.

"She's telling the truth," Rico suddenly said as he limped to them. "I mean, why would she hurt her best friend on purpose?"

"Speaking of which is Miley going to be okay?" Lily asked.

A doctor suddenly came to Lily. "I'm sorry miss, but she suffered from hemorrhage in the stomach."

"What?" Lily said as she turned around.

"I'm sorry. She died," the doctor said.

"WHAT?" Lily screamed as she found Miley's body covered with a white sheet. "Miley I'm so sorry!" she yelled as tears escaped from her eyes.

"We're taking you two down for questioning," the officer said as he handcuffed both Lily and Rico.

"Why me? I didn't kill her," Rico said.

"But you were a witness," the officer said as he took them to the police station.


	13. The Note

**I don't own Hannah Montana or 'A Haunting'**

* * *

After Lily's and Rico's questioning and court, the evidence was proven true. Miley was possessed by a ghost and when she planted the knife on her stomach the ghost left her body and went back to where it belonged for good. Lily and Rico were proved 'not guilty.'

Robby Ray had returned from his trip as quickly as he could once he heard about his daughter's death. Jackson left collage and Oliver returned back from his tour. Lily had told them everything that had happened last night and the one before that. Robby Ray had known Lily since she became best friends with Miley and he believed her and so did Oliver and Jackson.

During Miley's funeral on a sunny Sunday afternoon, the priest said his prayers and then they buried the casket. People put down flowers on the grave. Soon one by one, everyone left.

"You comin'? Robby asked Lily putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Lily said, "I just need a moment."

"I'll be in the car," he told her as he left.

Lily fell on her knees and hugged Miley's tombstone. She felt like the earth was standing still and she also wished that she could reverse its axis so she could go back in time and undo what she did.

She took out a little piece of yellow paper and wrote on it. Once she was done, she stuck it in the dirt.

She got up and joined Oliver who was waiting for her and they shared a warm embrace. Oliver put a comforting arm around her shoulders as they walked back to Mr. Stewart's car.

The note was shaking back and forth in the wind.

_Dear God, _

_I__'m very sorry for what I did to Miley. I hope you understand that I was just trying to protect myself from getting killed. Please forgive for all of my past and present sins including the ones that will or might happen in the future and please protect Miley with all of your might and power from evil. Love Lily._

Then the note flew away from the grave and into the bright light where it disappeared forever.


End file.
